Bird's Curse: Chapter 1
by angelofanime1993
Summary: What if Sir Benjamen had an adopted younger sister? What if she was Robin's love? What if she left the house of Merriweather to work as a slave for the De Noir clan? What if she was the one who really saved the valley from behind the sence? What if she is the Unicorn?
1. Chapter 1

Moonacre Valley had not one but more than one curse placed apon it. The main curse is that the Valley would be destroyed if a pure heart did not return the moon pearls to nature. There is another curse that Merryweathers and De Noirs family will be intertwined forever. The final curse was placed on the Merryweathers, that a daughter of the family would harbor the soul of the Unicon. This curse really only effects one female of the family every time there is a moon , you've all heard of the story of how Maria Merryweather saved the valley. However Raven Merryweather was the one who truely saved the family. Here is Raven's story.

Raven Merryweather has jet black curly hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Now Raven wasnt born a Merryweather, Her adoptive father adopted her a month before his death. Raven was left the manor and until she was of age; Raven was to be under the care of her elder brother Benjamen. That didnt last long, you see Loveday became a big part of the family and accted like a big sister to Raven. Loveday even took her into the woods to play and taught her all she knows about the woods. When Raven turned to the age of 13, that's when the problem started. Raven and Benjamen had been having more and more arguements about the De Noirs. It just so happens that this very morning our little Raven had the last straw.

Raven had walked into the dinning hall wearing a black pair of pants that she had made from one of her skirts and a blue and black top. She also had on a pair of boys boots and her hair pulled up into a single ponttail. "Raven, where is your dress?" Raven sits down and gives a small smile at her brother. "I used the matiral to make my outfit. I dont mind wearing a dress but I do want to be able to move more easily. Why upset because I dress like as you call them Ruffians?" Benjamen stands up and turns his angered eyes toward his younger sister and slams his hands on the table. "You are a Merryweather and not a child of that damned family! You will act, look, and behave like a merryweather!"

Raven stands to her feet and looks her brother died in the eyes. "This is my house and I will do as I please! Your not my father! Im 13 years old and will not be treated like a child anymore!" Now sir Benjamen acted in the only way he could without damaging his own pride. What he did has been typical of a parent to do to a child of theire's that has talked back to them. Sir Benjamen slapped Raven across her face and looked at her turned head. When Raven looked back at him he took a step back as the look on her face was one of murder and pure haterd. "Brother, you have made my descision very clear for me. Don't think you'll see me the rest of the day." Raven walked out of the dinning hall and head up to her room to pack her daggers and her Merryweather locket that were left to her from her father.

Around the time Loveday normally showed up at the manor meaning that her brother would be busy preparing for their big day. Raven slipped out of the window and climbed down from her window to the ground and ran into the woods staying just out of sight but still hidden in the tree line. Once she knew she was out of veiw of the windows, she started running straight for De Noir patrolling routes and looked for her friend Robin. Just as Raven had gotten into a about a half hour away from De Noir castle, two De Noir men grabed ahold of her and should no other then Robin's Father come forward from behind some trees toward the three.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was being held by the arms by two of the De Noir men and Robin's father came toward the three. Raven pulls her arms from the men's grip and bows to him. "Your grace, Im a simple vagabond who wishes to serve your noble family." The men go to grabe her again but she does a back flip behind them and puts a dagger to each of their necks and has their daggers laying on the ground. Lord De Noir chuckles then laughes at the sight. They men become inraged and both ducked and went to swing at her. She duck and sweeps their feet out from under them and steps on their chests with one foot on each guy. Raven bends toward them and says,"Had enough? Or do you wish to still damage your pride over the fact that a fifteen year old girl has beaten you?" Robin sneaks up behind her and grabes her arms and pins them to her back. "Or you can stop tormenting my friends and take the job." Robin smirks and looks at his father.

De Noir smiles and nods in agreement. "Robin, you show her how things are down around here. You two back to the catsle. Welcome mi' lady to the De Noir clan. Whatever your last name is muct be cast aside and become De Noir." Raven looks at him. "It shall be as you wish mi'lord. Young Master please teach me what I need to know. If you can?" Robin looks at her and doesnt appear to be happy. He smirks and draws his dagger and looks at her. "Bring it on girlie. Let's see if you have what it takes to be a De Noir." Raven giggles and moves into a stance. "Now Robin, we both know Im going to beat you. I always do." Robin smiles and throws down his dagger and hugs Raven. "It's been a long time Raven. I havent seen you in two years. Is it alright with your family that you're here?" Raven looks at him and shakes her head no. "I want nothing to do with that family. My elder brother is too busy with getting married to notice me. It doesn't matter Im home now."

Raven smiles and takes his hat then takes off running into the woods with it. She hides and watches him run past then runs back the way she came smiling. Robin noticed she wasn't any where to be seen until he hears Raven giggling. "Come on Robin keep up." Robin runs after her smiling. He hasn't seen Raven in two years and since then. He has been worried that something bad had happened to her. Now to have her running around in the woods with him and acting as they once did caused his heart rate to speed up and his stomach to do flipflops. Something about that girl made him care and like her a lot. He has always gotten a shock from her touch. Robin smiled and chased after her for hours. They would meet up every day around lunch to spend time together. Nothing changed besides that Raven and Robin grew closer together and Raven grew up the ladder of the De Noir clan until she was to run with Robin in the forest.

However, Cuen knew that Raven was in fact a Merryweather. She actually was born a Merryweather. She was Sir Benjamen's born cousin; her parents died in a house fire, so her uncle adopted her as his daughter. Cuen has watched Robin and Raven grow closer and is waiting for the right time to bond the two in marriage. That would give him an ace in his back pocket. He knew that after Benjamen Merryweather figured out that his daughter Loveday was a De Noir then he would over react and hurt her feelings. That would be his revenge on his no good traitorous daughter. Thenfor a Merryweather to become a De Noir would be just the slap in the face to Benjamen. Cuen watches Raven and Robin from a tower and smiles at the two. Rabin is chasing Raven in a nearby glade which is easy to spy on from the tower. Their voices are carried on the wind up to Him. "Come get your Hat. I got your hat. Come on Robin come get it." Robin dives for her and misses. "Give it back Raven. Come on my father will be pissed if I lose that." Robin smiles and ducks behind a tree. When she is in range he dives at her and pins her to the ground.

Raven giggles and is panting while Robin just stares down at her. Cuen smiles at this and walks away, thinking to himself: _It's about time I talked to Robin about finding a bride._ Meanwhile at the Merryweather Manor Sir Benjamen is beside himself with grief. He had just found out that the love of his life is a De Noir. He went to his study only to find a letter addressed to him from Raven.

Dear Brother,

I can no longer live in this house. You want me to be something that I'm not. I love the woods and I like the De Noirs. They aren't as bad as you think. I no longer can allow you to try to mold me into someone Im not. I love you dearly brother. I leave the manor to you as a wedding present. And treat Loveday well, even if she is a De Noir she left everything and everyone behind for you. Take care of the house and everyone. I must be who I truelly am meant to be, myself. Good Luck brother and the best wishes.

With Love,

Raven Merryweather

Benjamen weeps at the note and gathers some things to go searching for Loveday. Raven and Robin race back to the castle, teasing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

*About five years later*

Cuen had just entered in the room when Raven hugged him. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone else is surrounding a single table full of presents and a large teir cake. The cake has blue frosting with his favorite candies decorating all the teirs. The cake had small candles going around every teir with a single chocolate heart in the middle on top with a chocolate candle coming out of the top of it. The cake is surrounded by presents from everyone besides two people. Raven smiles and looks at Cuen. "Make a wish." She steps back into Robin's embrace. Cuen walks over to the table and blows out all the candles and everyone cheers. The other De Noirs yell about opening presents, so he sits in his chair and they bring them to him one at a time.

He got a lot of useful things and a few that he wanted but when it came to the end he was disappointed by his son. Raven smiles and steps up infront of his chair. "Me and Robin have a combined gift. With your permission Sir, we wish to be wed." Cuen smiles at them and stands up. "You all have done a great surprise. But Im afraid that this is even better news. Now with the union of Raven and Robin will take place in about a week's-" The doors are thrown open and a De Noir who was sent to watch over the other MerryWeather brother and his daughter had just burst into the room. "My Lord, forgive the interuption but I bring news. The Moon Princess's father is dead and the funeral is to take place in a week's time." Cuen smiles brightly then turns to his family members. "Forgive the interuption everyone but their wedding will take place in two days time. Robin, son, if I may have a quick word."

"Yes father. I'll return soon Ray. Save me a peice of the cake." Kisses her cheek then follows his father. "Son I have amission for you that I hope you won't disappoint me in. Go to the funeral of the Merryweather and get the princess. She must not reach the Merryweather estate. Do this and Ill make sure your bride has all that she needs and wants to live and she wont have to be in anymore fights." Robin looks at Ceun then looks down. "I'd like it better if she was by my side during the fights. I know where she is; plus she loves fighting and trapping more then most the men." Ceun nods and smiles and pats his son on his shoulder. "Well then let's hope I get a grandson befor the mother hurts herself." Raven comes out with a big piece of cake loaded with his favorite candies. "Sir for you I do hope you enjoy it. It's your favorite. Oh and I'll hurt Robin with my traps before I hurt myself."

Robin smirks then follows her back into the great hall for the rest of the celebration. Ceun watches as the music starts to play on how Raven pulls Robin to dance with her. He gives a small smile and mumbles to himself, "She's got you wrapped around her finger son. But she is a great match for you. Treat her well, Robin, for your mother's sake." Raven smiles as she watches Robin watch her dance before he pulls her to him and kisses her. Raven smiiles and while he is distracted takes off his hat and runs away smiling. "I got your hat Robin." Robin looks frustrated but everyone knows that he enjoys it. "Come on Raven, You just gave me that one." He nearly caught her and she squeals then starts laughing.

Ceun takes some of his wife's Stationary and writes out and invite for Robin's and Raven's wedding then makes it nice and neat and calls for one of his men. "Take this to the village disguise yourself so they don't notice you then have them pass this on to MerryWeather." The man bows and exits the room. Ceun plan is falling into place, as soon as Raven and Robin are married then he has more leverage on his son. He was going to win this game and he knew how to lay his cards. He'd wait until after Raven and Robin were married then have her locked up Telling all that she is a Merryweather. Then his price dolt of a sin being lied to by his bride will throw himself into his work. Raven makes Robin chases her back to his room. She smiles and giggles as she sits on his bed. "Robin, I need to tell you something. Something that may change your opinion of me and possibly ruin our marriage." Raven looks down at her hands and looks scared.

"Raven, you can tell me anything you know you can. Nothing will change my opinion of you. Even if you were a Merryweather." Raven looks up and looks and tears fall from her face. "My birthname is Raven Louise Merryweather. I can't stand my cousin. " Robin looks at her aa she looks back down at her hands. There is a silance for a good amount of time until Raven stands up facing away from Robin. "Please say something. Anything, just please speak to me." She looks at him and he can see the pain written on her face. Robin looks away from her and says, "I could never love a Merryweather." Raven slaps him then starts to walk out of the room. "I'll promise you this Robin De Noir, You shall never see me again until a Moon Princess lefts the curse from the valley."

Raven turns and runs out of the De Noir castle heart broken and scarred for now she has no where to turn but the forest. Robin was still in his room wondering if he mad the right choice. Then he had to do the hardest thing that he knew of. His heart felt heavy and broken but he had to go inform his father. He knocks on Cuen's private study's door. "Enter." Robin steps in and Cuen smiles at his only son. "Robin, this is a surprise. Is there something you wish to discuss about your wedding arrangements?" Robin shakes his head no then stands in front of his father's desk. "Raven ran from the castle and I refuse to marry a Merryweather." Cuen stands up clearly mad. Robin studies his father, a short man with a long tended beard and hair. His dark brown eyes filled with rage and pain. "You idoit! She left that life behind her. The day she joined our clan she became a De Noir. You just stripped her of the only home she had left!" Cuen sent Robin ahead to do his mission and sat back down behind his desk.

He never intended to get this upset with his son but for some reason the fact that he turned her away hurt Cuen. He actually was hoping to get a grandchild before he died. Now that his son had turned away the one person that was willing to give him a grandchild. Robin had better not mess up on his mission because he is already in mirky waters. 'That poor girl, foever to live alone in the woods. Robin, you dolt you just lost a great chance to have the best canidate for your wife.' Raven trips and falls as she heads into the woods. She gets back up and runs for a good while but as soon as she got near the forbidden cliff something happened.


End file.
